Stormy Eyes and a Dangerous Growl
by Angelgal4ever
Summary: Ororo and Scott? Jean and Logan? Vice versa. When Ororo touches an ancient pendant she gradually starts to change o O Meanwhile, Logan and Scott duke it out for Jean. Will Ororo start going after Scott or Logan? 1st X-men story so bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

Stormy Eyes and a Dangerous Growl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable X-men characters. They belong to Marvel and their creator etc

"Today, our weekly project is going to focus on the universe and its planets, specifically the planet Saturn," Ororo Munroe, informed the class, as she paced back and forth in front of her desk.

Ororo stopped pacing, smiled at her students and said, "Everyone will be making a brochure about Saturn. Make sure it is creative and appealing to the human race, who, will want to visit Saturn if they are convinced that it is a beautiful place. This will be due on Friday, now go enjoy the rest of your day."

As Ororo's class ended and the students excitedly walked out the door, Jean Grey walked in with a forced smile on her face. Ororo knew something was wrong and she walked over to Jean, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Jean what is wrong?" Ororo asked.

"Logan's back...again. Scott is getting tense and we are starting to have some problems. When Logan is around Scott gets so insecure. It seems like he doesn't even trust me."

"Jean you have to realize why Scott is the way he is. You emotionally got involved with Logan and even though you did not psychically cheat you still betrayed his trust," Ororo stated gently. She did not want to make Jean feel bad or guilty about what happened nearly a year ago.

"I know but when Logan's around Scott just goes berserk. I know I breached his trust but it seemed like he wants to punish me forever," Jean sighed and walked toward the door. "I think I am going to lie down. I feel a headache coming. Thanks for the talk Ororo."

Ororo watched as her friend walked away and wondered why Logan had to ruin a good relationship. She also wondered why he was back after a year of being MIA.

***

Scott worked up a sweat as he battled the computerized villains in the danger room. He was so frustrated that Logan had returned just when his relationship with Jean was getting better. After a year of being hurt and angry with himself, Jean and Logan, he started to forgive Jean for her wayward ways. As he worked out his frustrations in the danger room, he saw Ororo walk in, from the corner of his eye.

"Computer terminate program," Scott commanded then he turned to Ororo. "What can I do for you," Scott asked as he walked to the side of the room and dried his sweat off with a towel.

"Scott, I do not want you to start trouble with Logan. You and Logan are grown men and need to tolerate each other in this environment. You have children here, in the mansion, who need you to be a role model, not some angry juvenile who will not let go of a grudge." Ororo took a breath and calmed her nerves. She cared for her friends and did not want to see their lives crumble around them.

Scott was very silent for a moment then he said, "I do not know what Jean has been telling you, but I do not think you should meddle in my business. This is between Logan, Jean and I. Stay out of it Ororo because this could get ugly." With that being said, Scott turned his back and walked out of the danger room. Ororo was stunned and hurt at the way Scott had handled the situation.

***

Ororo decided not to seek out Logan after her prep talk with Scott. She still could not believe how nasty and insensitive he was to her. As she walked to her room she saw Logan coming down the hall and immediately turned around and walked the opposite direction.

"Hey! 'Ro. Wait up. Long time no see." Logan quickly caught up to Ororo and turned her around to face him.

"Do not call me that, Logan. I do not like nicknames," Ororo informed stiffly as she eyed Logan down with distrust.

Logan sighed and muttered and apology.

"So, Logan...why are you back? Are you here to make trouble for Scott and Jean?" Ororo asked as she looked at Logan like he was scum on the ground.

Logan sighed again and said, "This visit has nothing to do with Scott or Jean. What happened between Jean and I was over before it started and it's in the past. I am not going to get involved with Jean again. Is that the answer you wanted to hear 'Ro?" Ororo glared at Logan for using that nickname again, but answered his question anyways.

"Well...yes, but that doesn't mean I am going to trust you again, Logan. Anyways why are you here?"

Logan grinned charmingly and said, "I found something interesting, on my way to the Rocky mountains and I wanted to see if Chuck knew anything about it." Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a large diamond shaped pendant with hieroglyphs on it. There were also pictures carved into it and it also had a mysterious bluish tint.

Ororo was transfixed with this new treasure. She reached out and touched it, then felt a magnetic pull towards it. "May I see it, Logan?"

"Yeah, sure...knock yourself out." Logan handed the pendant to her and watched as she examined it with interest. As she did that, Logan examined Ororo. Nothing had changed about her; she was the same old beautiful, white-haired, blue-eyed Ororo with rich ebony skin. She seemed really pissed about his relationship with Jean, but it couldn't be help. He had a connection with Jean that needed to be explored. Logan thought over his relationship with Jean as Ororo continued to fidget with the pendant.

***

Ororo poked and fidgeted with the pendant for a few minutes the tried to make out the pictures on it. As she looked at the pendant a weird feeling came over her. It felt like someone was trying to force themselves into her mind, her soul, her body. Ororo became transfixed on it and did not realize Logan called out her name until he gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey...you OK?" Logan asked as he took the pendant away from Ororo.

"Yes, I am fine. I am going to go to bed now. It has been a long day. Nice to have you back Logan. We all missed you." Ororo smiled brightly and walked pass Logan to her room.

_What the hell?_, Logan thought, as he tried to understand Ororo's sudden change in attitude. He was surprised that she would all of a sudden welcome him back to the mansion. He was still stuck on the attitude change when he saw Scott walk toward him with an angry swag in his stride. Logan dangerously growled a warning and started to walk towards Scott with a purpose. Ororo's change in attitude was the last thing on his mind.

***

Ororo felt restless as she laid in bed. She did not feel like sleeping at all. She felt like...having a good time. Ororo jumped up and walked to her closet. She glanced at all the proper clothes she had and shook her head. When had she become such a prune? She felt like she deserved some fun and partying was the definition of fun. She bent down and pulled out some boxes containing clothes that she use to wear as a teenager.

A few minutes later Ororo donned a halter top, a surprisingly short demin skirt and high heeled boots. She felt alive! Ororo did not realize she was laughing hysterically until Jean knocked loudly on the door.

"Ororo! Are you OK? What's so funny?"

Ororo ran to the door and opened it, with a wide grin on her face.

"Jean, we should do something fun. Have a girl's night out. What do you say?" Ororo asked excitingly.

Jean just stared at her...and stared...and stared. With a bewildered look on her face she said, "Ororo, what has gotten into you? And why are you dressed like that? What's going on?"

Jean couldn't comprehend just what the hell had gotten into her friend, but she was going to find out.

As Jean stared at Ororo, there was a crash, then a yell and a whole lot of cussing.

_Shit, _Jean thought, _Please don't tell me Logan and Scott are at it again_. Jean and Ororo ran towards the top of the stairs just in time to see Scott and Logan beating the shit out of each other.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

Sweat poured down Scott's back as he stared at Logan, while anger and hatred radiated from his body. _Why did he have to come back now? It wasn't like the team needed this...this animal,_ Scott thought, as he prepared himself for round two.

Logan, on the other hand, saw the anguish on Scott's face and didn't give a flying _fuck _about Scott's feelings concerning him. Scott was the one who started this tirade and Logan was the one who was going to beat the living shit out of him and end this stupid fight.

Logan glanced around and realized that his fight had drawn a crowd of students who wanted to see two somewhat professional men beat the day lights out of each other. Logan would gladly fight Scott, but not when the kids were around.

"Listen, Scotty-boy, lets continue this somewhere more...private. Don't want the kids here, getting any idea's," Logan stated as he grinned evilly, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Scott thought about Logan's suggestion for a second, and then looked around at the crowd that had gathered and said, "OK." Without warning, Scott adjusted his laser and beamed Logan through three walls. Logan landed outside the mansion, on the lush green lawn.

Scott started to follow Logan's descent, when Jean screamed out, "Scott! Stop this non-sense, NOW!"

Scott turned around, to look up at Jean, on the stairs, just when Logan attacked Scott from behind with such force that it knocked both of them to the ground.

***

Jean was furious! She couldn't believe that Logan and Scott made such a big scene. As she scrambled down the stairs to stop the fight, Ororo grabbed her shoulder.

"Jean, let them fight it out. You should be lucky; you got two sexy men fighting over an insecure kind of girl like yourself. Woot look at that muscle...MEOW." Ororo grinned like a cashmere cat and hollered, "GO! Wolvie!"

Jean's jaw dropped...and hung there for what seemed like forever. No way! Jean had to have heard wrong. Ororo Munroe would never say anything like that, especially to Jean. Jean was one of her most trusted friends. As Jean looked up at Ororo, in shock, Scott and Logan continued to kick each other's ass as the crowd cheered and hooted.

Suddenly things started to slow and become disoriented, until everything came to a complete stop. Logan and Scott realized that something was off and stood up.

"I am disappointed in both of you, especially you, Scott." Professor Xavier appeared in front of them, with a stern look on his face. "Please, meet me in my office," Xavier said disappearing before their eyes.

"Dammit," Scott muttered, looking ashamed. He'd let his emotions get the better of him and now he was going to have to explain himself to Professor Xavier. Scott started to make his way to Xavier's office but before he went he stated, "I am not done with you, Logan. We have unfinished business, that we have to... somehow resolve." Scott hinted at another fight while Logan shrugged and grinned.

"Right back at cha, Bub."

With that Scott made his way to Xavier's office. The complete stop that everyone had succumbed to was lifted by Xavier and Logan was left standing in the middle of a destroyed hall, looking at a bunch of students' confused faces.

***

Ororo pushed pass Jean and ran down towards Logan and jumped into his arms.

"That was amazing Logan. You got Scott good!"

Logan was flabbergasted. _What the fuck was going on?_ Logan thought as Jean commanded the young students to go back to their rooms. The drama was over...for now. After she accomplished her task, Jean stormed toward Ororo and Logan.

"Just what the hell were you thinking Logan? I don't know who I'm angrier at...you or Ororo."

"Me? Why are you angry at me, Jean?" Ororo asked confused, stepping away from Logan.

"What has gotten into you, Ororo? You are dressing like a teenager and acting like a...like a rowdy teenage bitch," Jean informed, fuming angrily. Logan glanced at Jean. He had never heard her talk like that, but he had to agree with what she said about Ororo's outfit and the way Ororo had acted towards him.

"Yea, why are you dressed like that, 'Ro?"

Ororo thought for a second then said, "I don't have to answer that question. I can dress however I feel like. I'm going out now whether you like it or not. Goodbye." Ororo turned away and walked away with her head held high.

"Logan, I'm worried about her. She's been acting strangely, but I guess she's a grown woman who can take care of herself." Jean paused and then said, "Logan why did you come back. You just made things a lot worse by showing up unexpectedly."

"Listen Jean, I take full responsibility for what happened last year but Scott started this fight, not me. I didn't come back to cause any trouble. OK?" Logan turned Jean's face towards him and apologized for causing a commotion.

"OK, Logan. I believe you. I need to talk to Scott, now. You should clear things up with Professor Xavier," Jean suggested walking away.

"Yea, your right," Logan said more to himself than Jean.

***

Ororo walked down the street, quickly, as she passed some teenagers' beat boxing. The air was chilled and as Ororo went to blow into her hands to keep them warm, she noticed strange marks appearing on her palms. They looked like the same hieroglyphs on that weird diamond pendant. Ororo stopped in a panic and walked into the nearest store. She quickly hurried into the washroom and slammed the door behind her.

When Ororo looked into the mirror she didn't see herself. She saw a teenage girl, with long blonde hair and wicked green eyes. Those eyes suddenly changed and they relieved despair. _Help me. I don't want to be trapped anymore._

Ororo heard the voice...in her head and was horrified to realize that this girl was in her head. Ororo's needed to feel young again wasn't some random, spontaneous feeling. It was because of this girl that was apparently trapped.

As the marks started to appear on Ororo's face, the teenager started to push, causing great pain in Ororo's mind, soul and body. To reason with the teenager was out of the question because the teenager was desperate and panicked. The last thing Ororo remembered was an excoriating pain in her temple as she crumbled to the cold, dirty floor.

***


End file.
